


Temptation

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Doggy Style, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet makes a surprise visit to the Tok'ra tunnels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle Amnesty (pbam) Porn Stack
> 
> Prompt: Stargate SG-1, Malek/Janet Fraiser, vaginal, forceful, teasing

Malek hurried down the tunnel towards his quarters, his host Johan urging him on. He had just learned that Janet had arrived from the world of the Tau'ri, and they both wanted to talk to her, if only for a few moments, and kiss her before the council meeting began.

He froze a few steps inside his room. She was lying naked on his bed. "Janet!" He swallowed and let his gaze slide all over her, enjoying the sight of his beautiful lover greatly.

"Oh, hello, Malek!" She smiled at him and winked, before stretching luxuriously and rolling over on her stomach. She turned her head to look at him, and spoke in a amorous voice, "Are you coming to keep me company, sweetie?"

"I..." he cleared his voice. "I would like that very much, beloved, but I have a council meeting. _Regrettably_."

"You would rather spend your time at a boring council meeting than with me?" She pouted, mock-offended. "And here I was _so_ looking forward to being mounted by you, and feel your hard cock thrusting into all my openings." She sighed deeply. "Oh, well. I guess I shall have to make do with my trusty vibrator. Could you hand me that, Malek dear? The naquadah powered one, of course." She swayed her hips suggestively. "Oh, and give me the large dildo on the table too, the one I got from Anise. I _really_ need..."

"You... vile _temptress_!" Malek exclaimed, tearing the clothing from his body and joining her on the bed in an amazingly short time.

Janet giggled as he grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her towards him. Her laughter changed to a deep moan as he thrust his large and already very hard cock into her pussy. "Yes! Take me, Malek!" She moaned again as he pulled back a little and pushed into her again, deeper this time.

"You are so tight, my little Tau'ri. So wet and tight." He gasped as he thrust into her again, and again, his shaft sinking in as far as it would go.

She made a soft sigh at being filled so completely, and wiggled her ass, pushing back against him. "Less talk, more thrusting!" she demanded.

Controlling his desire to do just that, Malek grinned. "Such a demanding Tau'ri!" He let his hands slide lovingly over her back, and down under her to take hold of her breasts, fondling them. "I will grant your wish - soon." He gasped as she squeezed his cock with her pussy. " _Very_ soon."

"Fuck me! Or you _will_ regret it next time I have you tied up! It will be _hours_ before I let you come - and then _only_ if you beg for it!" Janet threatened.

He chuckled and embraced her from behind. "My fiery Janet." He kissed the side of her neck, before yielding to her demands and those of his host, and grabbed hold of her hips again and started thrusting.

Janet made a relieved moan at finally getting what she wanted. He increased his speed, and she pushed back against him each time he slammed against her. They moved together, pushing each other closer and closer to their release.

Malek changed the angle a little bit, and Janet's moans grew heavier, her thrusts back against him more frantic. A short time later she cried out as she came, her pussy almost squeezing his cock. He made a hoarse sound and pounded into her several more times before he came, clinging to her as he pumped his seed into her.

They collapsed on the bed together, kissing deeply before snuggling closely.

"Mmm, do you really have to go to that council meeting?" Janet asked. "I have really missed you."

"Johan and I have missed you too, my love. "He sighed and gave her a kiss. "Unfortunately, I really do have to participate in the meeting. I am sorry." He looked up at the timestrip on the wall. "And I am late." He gave her another kiss before disentangling himself and getting up.

"Please hurry back!" Janet said, rolling on to her back and winking at him. "I will be waiting."

"I assure you, I will be most expedient!" Malek told her while quickly putting on his clothing. He gave her another kiss and spent a moment looking at her, wishing he could stay.

Sighing, he left. These meetings were always boring, but knowing Janet was waiting for him would make it seem twice as long. He was sure of it!


End file.
